


Haunting 101

by wisteria_plum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: Jeonghan's been going around, helping ghosts with unfinished businesses, but alas, he became a ghost's unfinished business because he helped him with his unfinished business. This ghost clearly has to sort his dead mind,really.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm just going to leave this here so I could have the driving power to write the rest of the fic. And before I forget, this is kinda set on the kdrama Goblin's universe, except maybe not really because this is technically incorrect but nevermind. 
> 
> And as usual, this is bound to have a lot of typos and grammatical errors.

Jeonghan lays awake on the comfort of his warm blanket, he's sitting on an inclined angle, his room well-lit despite the fact that it's 2 in the morning, being kept awake by the comforting feeling of the paperback cover on his palms.

 _One last chapter_. He tells himself as his fingers once again move to turn a page, it was never just one last, he knows it's the biggest lie he told himself, but anyway, he also knows that _it's not_.

He was quite sure that the biggest lie he's told himself for today, was that he was not getting haunted by the ghost he just helped. Nuh-uh. Certainly not.

He's on the part of the book where the main character very much embarrasses himself when suddenly, the lights of his room flickers slightly. He doesn't put mind to it though, he knows he shouldn't, so he continues reading.

He has yet to turn another page when his light flickers more obviously, but he doesn't flinch, not even when the flickering lasted for more than ten seconds, the main character's about to have his first kiss and he is _not_ going to fall for distractions.

_...and their lips tou—_

_Bloody hell._

His surrounding turned pitch black as he heard the sound of his light switch clicking. 

_Crap._

He throws his book harshly and belatedly regrets it when he realized he doesn't know what page he's at.

"They were about to kiss! What do you want?!" 

He heard his switch click again and his room was again illuminated, this time though, there was a boy, aged around 20, young and fit, sitting on his wooden desk.

The boy smiles, adjusting his red sweater as he folds his arms, "It's already late. You should be sleeping. This is not good for you."

Jeonghan stares casually, as if a sight of a not-so-stranger inside your room is a normal occurrence.

"If I fall asleep now, and I wake up tomorrow with complete sleep and healthy appearance, and I told you it was _because of you_ , will you _stop_ following me?"

The boy stares for a while, his eyes indecisive and his legs slightly passing through the desk.

"Hm.", the boy hums considerately as he adjusts his seat so he was not passing through objects, as though he could really feel anything at all. "You almost got me, but no. That won't do. I figured I need to do something relevant."

"I promise you that _it is_ relevant, Moshi."

"Hoshi."

"Fine, Hoshi, I'm telling you it was no big deal, helping you already did me good, I swear."

The boy looked at him straight to the eyes, he stares for a moment longer when he finally laughed and shaked his head. 

"I need to do something relevant.", it was a final note before the boy, Hoshi, slowly fades and after a while, completely disappears.

Jeonghan sighs and crumples his hair messily, if it was any other time of the day, he would've thrown a tantrum, but it's two in the morning and he _is_ getting sleepy, so instead, he lays entirely flat on his bed and hugs his pillow, it was no use to pick his book back, the intensity of the moment just vanished like a flick just because a ghost thinks he owes Jeonghan something. And Jeonghan seriously thinks that he's irrational, because, him helping Hoshi, like he said a while ago, already done him good, like big time good, like one bar of gold good, literally a bar of gold good.

You see, Jeonghan had been able to see ghosts since he can remember, and sure, at first it was all scary and frustrating, but turns out, it was actually good. He was ten when his mother gave him a suspicious black hat, both she and his father made expecting stares before he can even place the hat, but when he did, their expressions changed to slight disappointment, it was days later that he found out he was expected to appear invisible after wearing the hat, but since he was just half grim reaper, taking from his father, they were not that surprised, the ability to see ghosts though, it was a given. Weeks after the incident, the whole family was surprised to see a bar of gold laying flat on their center table, with a red note stamped with a small gold crest placed atop the gold bar, it read:

_Yoon Jeonghan: Baek In Suk, 86_

The moment his father reached for the envelope, he was dumbfounded, they can never have made a typo, no one types in their office, names just magically appear on the red paper, nobody even knows where the papers came from, it's just _there_ , so the envelope was clearly for Jeonghan, for his son, who was half grim reaper and can't even make himself invisible.

His father kneels in front of him, "Jeonghan, do you know Baek In Suk?"

Jeonghan shakes his head while he tries to remember the name, he was ten years old, sure he can't know anyone more than relatives and classmates.

"Do you remember something unusual that happened today?"

He almost shakes his head before he remembers something, "I helped a grandpa cross the street."

"A grandpa? Like a _real_ grandpa?"

Jeonghan shakes his head, he knows what his father's talking about. And so it was a moment of epiphany, the moment Jeonghan's name appeared on the red envelope, was the moment they knew Jeonghan was recognized as part of their office. They made it clear though, just to make sure, his father brought him to a place with walls of unfathomable height filled with tens of thousands of different types of teacups. It was also the day when a really scary man with the same hat as his father's told him what his job was.

Jeonghan's job, a ten-year old's job, was simple, he sees a ghost, he tries to help them and a grim reaper would be the one to finish the work. And surprisingly, he earns more than his father, or any of the other grim reapers. Anyway, a job on the actual field was harder, or so they say. He earns more because ghosts with unfinished business are really hard to manage, grim reapers spend years or even decades to try and persuade them.

So yes, Hoshi just made Jeonghan one gold bar richer and he still thinks he's yet to do something relevant. Not that the boy knew though, it was against the workcode to discuss work salary in front of a ghost or anything he's dealing with. 

But with Hoshi though, everything turned ironic, ghost's with unfinished business usually try to go to places, do certain things, or haunt people when they want something to do with them, and usually Jeonghan tries to help them, this time, _he_ was the one getting haunted, and the feeling is a bit overwhelming, he can only feel bad for others that are being haunted as well.

Jeonghan spends one hour of his reality on his imagination, and he was definitely thinking about how he could fulfill Hoshi's business and certainly not about how things would go on his first date with his imaginary boyfriend. He was tossing and turning and soon it was 3 o'clock and he can't sleep, he tries, but he definitely can't, so depending on his luck, he reaches for his phone and taps his best friend's name on his dial, hoping he would pick up on such an hour. 

It only took three rings for his best friend to pick up.

"Shua~"

"Jeonghan, I hate you.", Joshua grumbles at the end of the line, it was clear that he was woken up by the especially loud ringtone Jeonghan chose for himself. 

"C'mon Shua this is important."

"You can't sleep, can you?", a rustling sound came from Joshua's end, clearly he was sitting up and succumbing to defeat. He was sure Jeonghan would just make him share a fairytale or sing a song or whatever so he could finally sleep.

"Shua this is different.", Jeonghan's voice was serious and now the other line was silent. "A ghost came here on my bedroom."

Joshua snorts, "Pretty sure you're used to it."

"I told you it's different! I'm the one who's being haunted and now I can't sleep thinking of how the hell I can send him away. Shua~ can you help?"

"You know I can't think straight on daybreak, Han. Pretty sure I can't help a bit."

"Shuaaaaaa~"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"I can't sleep."

Joshua chuckles, "Not my problem Yoon Jeonghan." 

Jeonghan's heart dramatically falls into pieces— Joshua, his best friend for ten years, hanged up on him, when he told him he can't sleep, his _best friend_ hanged up on him. 

Ten years.

He was pretty sure he's just driven overdramatic by the lack of sleep but he was also a hundred percent sure he was feeling utterly betrayed. Joshua was supposed to try and make him sleep per se. 

Feeling lonely and betrayed and _haunted_ , he tucks himself back to sleep with useless irritation. 

He was just in the middle of planning things to end his friendship when his doorbell rang. 

He shot straight up, eyes excited and hopeful, _maybe it's Joshua_ , or maybe he was just a bit too optimistic.

Walking to his door with his comfy blankets draped over his shoulders, he closed his eyes for intensity and great reveal before he opened the door on one swift motion.

He opened one eye to take a peek, but then he was met with disappointment as air greeted him, _Hoshi_. He turned his back, expecting a boy in a red sweater in his room, but their was nothing.

So he turns back around to close the door, anyway, it was just pro- 

"Jeonghan!" 

He jumps in shock and bites his lip to stop himself from screaming.

"Shua.", he says between gritted teeth, he might've bitten too hard and now his lips were starting to hurt. "I hate you."

Joshua stepped inside, silently giggling while leaving his shoes close to the threshold before worriedly checking up on Jeonghan.

"Han, I'm sorry, I just wanted a nice laugh.", Joshua said as his palms laid on both Jeonghan's cheeks, his thumb tracing the dark red mark that's bound to bruise on the latter's lower lip, and Jeonghan momentarily pauses his thoughts to actually breathe, a man's lips is an intimate part and that's a given, but his best friend was never into the laws of personal space.

"It's three a.m., nice laugh your ass.", Jeonghan pulled away, a little bit angry and a lot more scared by the idea of Joshua possibly finding out that he was actually Jeonghan's imaginary boyfriend just because the latter can't freaking breathe.

They both stared for a while before they both erupted from laughter, the not-so-awkward moment forgotten.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You're the one who told me you can't sleep!"

"But I didn't tell you to actually run in the middle of the dawn to come scaring on my apartment."

Joshua gasped. "First of all, I did not run, I have a car! Second of —"

"Shh!", Jeonghan dramatically pulls Joshua's left arm and tugs him until they're in his bedroom and they both fall on his comfortable bed.

For a moment, they both closed their eyes but Joshua was being a brat and ruined the silence, slightly bouncing his back on the mattress.

"Your bed is so much softer, how can you not fall asleep on this?"

"I told you, I was being haunted."

"Right. So that's also the same exact reason why I came here."

Jeonghan hums and throws his arm on his best friend's waist, he opens his eyes and smiles at Joshua.

"Thanks for coming."

"Anytime.", Joshua smiles back and pauses to rethink. "Actually, no, don't call me at dawn again, I need my sleep."

Jeonghan gasped and feigns hurt, pushing Joshua off to bed and Joshua falls with a loud bang.

"Jeonghan! You devil!", the latter checks on his elbow and stands confidently, giving Jeonghan a dark look.

"No...", Jeonghan says threateningly, "Joshua!"

And then they ended up on a tickling battle (that no one won, by the way). So they both collapsed with fast breathing, both immensely tired by their little game that lasted for 5 minutes and ended up on them cuddling for the rest of the dawn. 

But deep in their slumber, they never noticed the boy on a red sweater reappearing on Jeonghan's desk, watching the two compressed bodies in awe. He crosses his arms and smiles to himself, _"I can finally do something relevant._

-

"So you mean to say...", Joshua pauses for a moment to swallow a big bite of noodles, "that you're now the ghost's unfinished business after you helped him with his unfinished business?"

Jeonghan slurps noisily before he nods, taking time to munch, he adds, "Exactly."

The first meal of the day was always the best, Jeonghan concludes. Although they're only having two cups of spicy ramyeon, it was still good and would be enough to cover both of breakfast and lunch. That, made possible by the both of them waking up at 2 p.m. all with tangled limbs, dried saliva, and unimaginable positions.

"Ridiculous!", Joshua says with his mouth full, "What the hell? Shouldn't he just be thankful that you helped?"

Jeonghan chugs the water while his eyes widen to show his approval, "But then that's exactly what he wants to give. He wants to thank me. In a relevant way, and that just makes it worse."

"Then what if we, I don't know, put you in trouble then he'll be there to save you're life?"

"If you have ideas like that, please shut your trap, the guy's a ghost remember? He could be listening to us right now."

"Then what?"

"I don't know!", Jeonghan slightly burps and Joshua offered him a small 'bless you', he rubs his face irritably and let's out a harsh sigh, "It's— it's just so annoying! I'm being followed around and I can't even punch him! Just— help me... please."

"Jeonghan you know I would, but how? What about we talk to the ghost and tell him what you want, like, anything at all."

Jeonghan sighs, he stretches his arms and accidentally knocks the empty instant ramyeon cup off, "I already tried that one."

"What did you ask for?"

"I don't know? Sleep? Peace? Solitude? I swear I told him those were fine, but he was looking for something _relevant_."

"Then you should've asked for something relevant?!"

"I can't think of anything! I basically have everything I need right now, not bragging."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't always have to wave the fact that you have enough gold bars to have everything you want."

Jeonghan crosses his arms and huffs, that was pretty much true, he has everything, everything that a ghost could possibly give him, anyway. _But_ , out of the ghost's capabilities, he knows there's this certain someone that appears on Jeonghan's imagination to calm him down everytime he has trouble sleeping.

That certain someone is _definitely_ not Joshua. No. Never.

He hears a glass of water being placed back down the table and his thoughts returned to more realistic things, like for example, the present.

"Hannie, let's think this through, okay? Just. Try and endure a few more days with the ghost before we finally plan on something."

Jeonghan sighs, "Fine."

"Okay then, I'll be heading back to my place to try and search through Google, maybe that can help.", Joshua pauses and rolls his eyes on Jeonghan's pout, "And don't you ever try to make me stay, I'll be preparing my lesson plan and I'll be early for work tomorrow."

"C'mon Shua, can't you just take a leave or something? I _really_ need your help."

"Han, I have to work, I don't have stacks of gold bars like you."

Jeonghan deadpans, "You're rich as hell, Shua. You have literal silver spoons on your kitchen drawer."

Joshua laughs as he stands up and collects their garbage, placing the dishes on the sink (because Jeonghan always insist on doing them), he returns to Jeonghan and hugs his best friend tightly, "You can always call me, Han. Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

Jeonghan hugs the other tighter and mumbles, "What if I can't sleep again?"

"I told you, you can always call me.", Joshua smiles at Jeonghan's pout as they pull apart, kissing Jeonghan's forehead before finally leaving.

Damn Joshua.

Damn his senses not being into laws of personal space.

Joshua does not know how Jeonghan's heart raced after the forehead kiss and Joshua _definitely_ does not know his effect on Jeonghan. And the latter often wonders if it's actually bad that he's too good at concealing his feelings, but he's not gonna dwell on that just yet, for now, he has a ghost to think of.

Speaking of the tiny little devil, Jeonghan's nape felt a familiar cold so he turns around to face, to no surprise, the boy with his signature red sweater.

"Hi.", Hoshi starts as he paces the room with a small and knowing smile, he stops walking and finally turns to Jeonghan, expectant.

Jeonghan sighs, "Hi. Hoshi. Did you come to finally give me peace?"

"Hm...", Hoshi hums to feign thinking, "No. Not yet, anyway."

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, "Fine. Fine. Relevant. And all that stuff, just, for the mean time can you _please_ stop appearing out of nowhere, even when I'm kinda used to it, it's still a bit freakish for me."

"Hm. Okay.", Hoshi nods to himself, "I won't be bothering you for the rest of the day."

Jeonghan's eyes grow wide with disbelief, "Really?!"

Hoshi nods, "Really."

"Thank you."

Hoshi shakes his head, "You know that's not necessary."

For a whole minute, Jeonghan stares at him expectantly, and Hoshi stares back in confusion. 

"What?", Hoshi starts, "Do I have something on my face?"

And Jeonghan laughs lightly, "Your a ghost, you can't have 'something on your face', what I mean is, I thought you were giving me the day? "

Hoshi blinks, and to Jeonghan's surprise, pouts, "You really hate my face that much!"

"Not your face, just your creepy presence."

Hoshi pouts deeper, "Fine.", And he fades slowly and slowly before he turns all vivid back again, clapping his hands to show that he forgot something.

"What now?"

"I was just gonna wish you a good day.", he smiles before adding, "And that man you slept with was cute, right? Send my compliments."

Jeonghan glares, _of course he was watching._

"Get lost!", Jeonghan huffs before he defensively adds, "And he did not sleep with me! He...slept beside me. I-"

"Yes. Yes, I get it, now stop choking on your tongue.", Hoshi's smile turns to a smirk.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." 

"You don't touch my best friend, Hoshi...", the older says with threat, but Hoshi just simply smiles back and fades completely, finally, _that bastard, really_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the chapter two, so sorry if it took so long huhu. And there'd be a slight mention of blood and please look out for typos and grammatical errors.

Being a half grim reaper was part a blessing, bigger part a curse. Sure, he has been earning golds and been rewarded with warm smiles and gratitude, but Jeonghan hates to realize that the job stole half his life. 

He was a working 10-year-old that can see, feel, and hear what others can't, and society —like what it's always good at— judged him for that, treated him like he was different, even pegged him crazy. So yeah, his life sucked like that. 

But like other bad things, there'd always be something slightly good. Ghosts were, contrary to common belief, nice, and rather friendly. And he made friends that way, he made those kind of friends— untouchable and unseen by others, but true, they never lie, or they _can't_ , at least when it comes to Jeonghan.

One of his abilities, is being able to see a ghost's past, their regrets, and their wants just by touching them. When he lays a finger on a skin's tangible opacity, memories flash like they're his and some are rather too explicit for a child, but Jeonghan doesn't mind, they were the only ones that talk to him besides his parents, anyway.

At some point on his thirteen, he almost classified this life as _life_ , one that he'll live for the rest of time. Almost.

"Hi."

Thirteen-year-old Jeonghan looked up from his drawing to search for the voice. _That's weird._ The voice just sounded solid and real and _human_. But it can't be, right? Humans don't talk to him.

"Uh... I'm sorry am I—", the voice stopped for a moment when their eyes meet for a first time, "bothering you?" 

Jeonghan stared for seconds too long before he felt his eyes water, no one actually talked to him except for school matters, this was definitely a first for a long time.

"Are you okay? I— are you crying did I say something wrong?" 

Jeonghan barely heard the boy's voice and soon his crying seemed to be uncontrollable, he had never cried like this before, but it's just sad to realize how alone he really was.

He was about to doubt again, although this boy does not have that kind of opacity and his voice may not be hollow, but he was talking to Jeonghan, _he must be a ghost._ But then he felt a pair of arms envelope him in a hug, and while Jeonghan expected a flash of memory from the contact, he experienced none and he cried harder.

Jeonghan felt the other move to disconnect the hug, but he was faster and gripped tighter on the boy, tears staining the other's jacket, but he doesn't let go, he forgot how good it felt to have _human_ contact, and the other does not seem to bother as well. 

A good minute of hugging and Jeonghan finally broke the hug, his chest heaving heavily and his eyes bloodshot red. The boy continued to pat his back and soon he was smiling at Jeonghan's direction.

"Hi, I'm Joshua by the way, don't worry, I won't ask why you cried.", though the thought of the boy being real already sinked in, Jeonghan still can't hide his disbelief.

"H-hi. I'm Jeonghan.", his voice was still shaky from crying, but he can manage. "I-I'm sorry for that, I- can I ask why you're t-talking to me?"

Although Joshua was quite taken aback with the weird question, he still smiled as he said, "I wanna make friends, of course. I'm a new student here, I came from LA, can we be friends?"

Jeonghan hates to break it, but, "I can see ghosts.", he stared as he anticipated for the other's reaction.

"O...kay. That doesn't answer my question, though."

Jeonghan blinks dumbly at Joshua, " I can see ghosts, and they're my friends, and I help them, and it's my job. Do you still wanna be friends?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"So you believe me?"

"Not yet, but you can always convince me.", Joshua trails off uncertainly, "We could be friends, then you can show me everything, I'm not that hard to convince."

"You won't run away like others?"

"No, I won't."

"Okay, I believe you."

Jeonghan stares at the other's outstretched arm, "Friends?"

He shakes it with the biggest grin and that was the first time he considered that maybe life does not need to be all ghosts on and on, "Friends." 

—

Joshua, as promised, was not hard to convince, one thing Jeonghan discovered through their friendship is when he happened to touch someone living, that _someone_ he touches can also see what he can, hear what he can, and feel what he can. 

That being said, convincing was not a rough process, at least not for Jeonghan. Joshua, however, literally _stripped_ in shock and used his shirt like a whip, why Joshua thought clothes were the best go-to weapon, Jeonghan never knew to date. 

But then, Joshua only needed enough experience and occasional banana milk to get used to the idea of ghosts and Jeonghan. Soon, he was helping the latter on helping ghosts and so suddenly, Jeonghan doesn't feel alone. _This_ can be life and Jeonghan won't disagree. 

Joshua was there for him day in and day out, the older was almost worried what Joshua's parents feel about their son just barely sniffing their house, but when Jeonghan asked about it once, Joshua just shrugged and told him his parents are barely home anyway.

Their friendship lasted, and Joshua, more often than not, became Jeonghan's anchor whenever he feels like flying, and soon, Jeonghan found himself thinking that life without Joshua would be too hard for him. 

His point was proven when Jeonghan's father had to leave for good, completing his 999th soul sent to afterlife, and sure, it was sad and painful, but Joshua was there, lending a shoulder he can cry on while he averts his gaze away from his mother holding back tears, his father does not want them crying. 

And maybe that was a bit bearable, until two years after his father's departure, his mother had to say goodbye as well. He never knew how to react when he saw his mother on _that_ opacity, when she hugged him but it feels like barely touching, when she told him she loves her but all it sounds is hollow and weightless. 

He waited for her mother to depart while he was clutching her tightly, but his mother refused to go, not until Joshua came to visit Jeonghan, the younger crying his share, being attached to Jeonghan's mother as she treated him like he was her own son.

His mother waited for the both of them to stop crying, until she insisted on teaching Jeonghan his favorite Jajangmyeon, sharing her secret recipe so Jeonghan won't miss it when she's gone, and when they finished eating, Jeonghan's mother enveloped them both on a tight hug before leaving with a familiar man wearing a black hat. 

A gold bar appeared on their table after that, but Jeonghan didn't care, neither did Joshua, and they came into a silent arrangement where the both of them cried to sleep while hugging each other. And even then, Jeonghan couldn't help but think of how he could've been alone on the age of 17, thankfully, _thankfully_ , Joshua was there.

_"Ooh... Loverboy daydreaming about his lover again, eh?"_

A loud, annoying, and familiar voice sounded from his left and threw all his thoughts out the window. 

"Shut up, Hoshi.", he spat and ate, _oh, so he was eating _, his now cold noodles before rolling his eyes at the boy wearing a red sweater.__

__"You better fix yourself, though, your lover's gonna be here in—"_ _

__"You can't be serious."_ _

__"Ten."_ _

__"Hoshi...", Jeonghan glared at him._ _

__"Nine."_ _

__"What did you do?"_ _

__"Eight."_ _

__"Hoshi, I asked you for this.", Jeonghan says in irritation._ _

__"Seven.", Hoshi teasingly rolled his tongue out._ _

___Ding Dong_ _ _

__"Aight. Earlier than expected. Guess he ran all the way here."_ _

__Jeonghan threw one last glare at Hoshi before he hurriedly opened the door._ _

__"Joshua?!", his eyes almost fell in alarm at the sight of Joshua panting on his doorstep, "Did you drive out here on your pajamas, still on your slippers, _with_ a pillow?"_ _

__"I— yes."_ _

__"What? Wh—"_ _

Joshua wasted no time on throwing himself to Jeonghan, encircling his arms on the latter and burying his face on the older's chest. 

Jeonghan reflexively hugged the other back, patting Joshua's hair in what he hopes is comforting. 

"You're not crying right?", Jeonghan felt his foot beung stamped on. "Ow! Okay, okay." 

Joshua finally looked up to meet Jeonghan's eyes without bothering to remove himself from the hug. The younger pouted, and man, if Jeonghan was a weak guy, he would've jumped on those lips a long time ago. 

"I think _I'm_ being haunted." 

"What?!", Jeonghan scanned the room to find Hoshi nowhere in sight, _that bastard_ , he remembered how he specifically asked not to touch his best friend, but here they are. 

__Joshua stepped away from the hug and threw his pillow on Jeonghan's couch after closing the door shut._ _

__"What happened?"_ _

__Joshua threw himself on the couch and Jeonghan joined soon after, "Oh, nothing much, I just wanna ask if you ever experienced feeling like freaking Harry Potter because like forty or more paper just came blasting from your door like bullets?"_ _

__Jeonghan pointed a finger at himself inquiringly, "Should I answer that?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"...No?"_ _

__Joshua dramatically sighed and collapsed entirely on his pillow, "I'm being haunted."_ _

__"What's written on the papers, did you see?"_ _

__Joshua gestured at his state, "Well, obviously not. I ran as soon as it happened. I mean, who wouldn't?"_ _

__Jeonghan sighed, "What could it be?"_ _

Hoshi appeared all of a sudden, flashing two pieces of paper and throwing it at Jeonghan's direction and saying, _"Movie tickets, losers."_ before vanishing in thin air again. 

While Jeonghan was sure he should be angry at Hoshi, he was distracted by Joshua screaming at the top of his lungs and hiding his face in the pillow all while muttering curses, _it should have been weird to see floating papers_ , so Jeonghan does not judge, he won't require his best friend to get used to all thsi stuff. 

__Jeonghan calmly rubbed Joshua's back._ _

__"Don't worry. It's gone. It's just Hoshi."_ _

_"hsbdjaj"_ , Joshua muttered, head still on the pillow. 

__"I said, it was just Hoshi, the ghost."_ _

__Joshua finally lifted his face from the pillow, "Great. So now we have two ghosts to deal with."_ _

__"Fortunately, it's the same ghost, so just one."_ _

Joshua frowned, "What does he want? Jeonghan, I swear I'll tie you up in the middle of the parking lot and try to hit you with my car and Hoshi better be saving you so he can do something _relevant_." 

__Jeonghan giggled at the threat, Joshua could never do that, he'll lose his only friend._ _

__"Let's not worry too much, for now, he just wants us to watch a movie together.", the older held out the movie tickets that Hoshi gave, secretly wondering where Hoshi hot it from._ _

Joshua dumbly blinked at the tickets, "That's what he's trying to give me back at the apartment? _Why?_ " 

"I'm still not so sure, but I think I'm getting his idea of _relevant_." 

"Really?", Joshua asked, straightening from his seat and leaning his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

__"Yes, really, Shua."_ _

__Jeonghan giggled before playfully standing up so Joshua would fall back down, unfortunately, karma is existing so he ended up tripping on his on foot._ _

__He fell on the opposite direction he expected and almost landed face first to Joshua. Almost. Luckily, he was quick enough to use both his arms to balance himself, unluckily, he and his best friend was in a compromising situation where Joshua's head is trapped between the older's arms and both their faces just inches apart._ _

__They awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments and for a second, Jeonghan was tempted to lean in, good thing he was the king of self control._ _

__

_"Oops."_

__Bad thing he heard Hoshi say that before he felt cold palms on his back pushing him with remarkable force._ _

__He had no time to think before he felt his lips meet with a pair of warm ones, Joshua's to be exact. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other with shock and their lips still connected._ _

__Jeonghan's heart was beating thrice than normal and he threw a curse word before franctically and awkwardly removing himself from Joshua, situating himself on the other side of the couch while Joshua did the same._ _

__"Joshua I'm—"_ _

__"Jeonghan it's—"_ _

__They both spoke at the same time, so Jeonghan, still staring straight ahead, cleared his throat and reflexively licked his lips to start speaking, _hell, he can still taste Joshua_ , he got distracted with the thought and soon Joshua was the one breaking the silence._ _

__"If you're about to apologize, don't, it's just a... kiss."_ _

__"But we're bros—", Jeonghan flinched as Joshua harshly kicked him on his side._ _

"Don't _bro_ us when we just kissed." 

_"It's not like it's _really_ a kiss.", although, Jeonghan does pretty much consider it as one. _

__

__

__"Eh. Point taken.", they finally earned the courage to look at each other before they started laughing so hard they we're leaning against each other. "Han?"_ _

__"Hm?"_ _

__"I'm gonna say something, but can you promise me that nothing will change?"_ _

__Jeonghan looked at the younger in panic and slight anticipation, "What do you mean?"_ _

__Joshua swallowed the lump on his throat and glanced at Jeonghan, "Your breath stinks."_ _

__And soon Jeonghan was covering Joshua's face with the pillow and Joshua, ever the competitive spirit, strangled Jeonghan with both his hands._ _

__They both got tired on their mini game and soon they both collapsed on the couch, slightly touching each other, and chest still heaving with laughter. But they both stopped laughing when they heard a third laughter join them in, there Hoshi was, sitting on the floor with his signature red sweater, wiping tears of joy while clapping his hands._ _

Joshua held Jeonghan's hand tight in surprise but not in fear, eyes in full confusion as he sees the ghost that haunts Jeonghan _dying_ in laughter. 

__"Oh, I—", Hoshi paused to wipe a tear, "You're still not dating? Oh, you idiots."_ _

__Jeonghan glared at him, but he disregarded it, looking instead in Joshua's confused state. Hoshi stood up and patted dust on his jeans, clearing his throat and bowing in respect._ _

__"Hi, sorry if I haven't been able to introduce myself. I'm Hoshi, and all the other details, I assume Jeonghan had already told you."_ _

_"Yeah, I _know you_ , I was just confused with the dating thing." _

__

__

Hoshi smiled in disbelief, "I— you're too— I gave you _movie tickets_ — pushed Jeonghan to— unbelievable!" 

__Joshua stared in more confusion, missing Jeonghan's nervous gaze._ _

__"Okay, Joshua, I— I don't know how to explain it, so you do your thing and I'll do mine.", Hoshi disappeared in thin air yet again and Joshua was left staring at Jeonghan._ _

"Did that ghost just said that he wanted us to _date?_ ", Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, careful not to tell Joshua how he accidentally spilled his secret crush to some red-sweatered ghost. 

__"It's late, let's go to bed."_ _

__"Let's brush our teeth first.", Jeonghan threw the pillow to Joshua for one last time (he promises)._ _

__"Ow! I was just— fine! Don't brush your teeth then!"_ _

__They soon finished brushing and applying some skin care before they're off to bed, Jeonghan had always prepared extra pillows and blanket for Joshua because he's almost always here. They both slipped in the bed without saying a word, and here Jeonghan thought the awkwardness was gone._ _

__They both closed their eyes, faing each other and pretending to sleep, until the room temperature slightly dropped and there was rustling in Jeonghan's bedside table._ _

__"Don't you usually cuddle?", Hoshi asked with his arms crossed._ _

__Jeonghan opened his eyes for the sake of glaring at Hoshi. "Shut up, Hoshi. Just because you don't sleep, doesn't mean you won't give us some."_ _

__Hoshi glares at Jeonghan, playfully picking up a pair of scissors, "If you don't hug each other, I swear I'll kill you in your sleep."_ _

__Jeonghan was about to argue when he felt Joshua's arm encircle his waist and pull him closer, mumbling on what sounds like, "Just shut up, Han. It's more comfy this way, anyway."_ _

__And who was Jeonghan to argue?_ _

__A minute later and the room temperature went back to normal, Jeonghan felt Joshua's stable breathing and figured he was asleep, he should be too, so he encircles his arms on Joshua's waist as well, smiling to himself as he pulled the younger more than what's deemed necessary._ _

_Gosh, he still needed a ghost to help him have his first kiss, what a loser._

__-_ _

__When they woke up in the morning, they found two sets of carefully chosen casual outfits laid neatly on the couch, on top of it are two movie tickets and yes, Jeonghan's first date would be planned by a ghost._ _

Come to think of it, Jeonghan doesn't hate Hoshi, not really. He was rather good company and a good rival in arguments too, he would never bother Jeonghan unless it's a major part of a plan, and Jeonghan's grateful for that, Hoshi was always a sweet ghost and Jeonghan would have to thank him for not being mean and aggressive and of course, for giving him _opportunities_. 

__After a good American breakfast that Joshua prepared, they decided to just go watch the movies because they know better than to disappoint Hoshi._ _

__Alladin was great and even though they both knew the plot, the human version has its own way of surprises, after the movie, they decided to have Korean barbeque for dinner, because why not._ _

__Soon they were on Joshua's car heading home and Joshua was the one to break the comfortable silence._ _

__"So... Hoshi's not gonna stop until the both of us date?"_ _

__Jeonghan tentatively nodded his head, facing the other whose eyes are trained on the road. "Don't worry, we can think of something else, I'm sure Hoshi can reconsider."_ _

__"Why? Is dating me that bad?", Jeonghan would've been hopeful if Joshua haven't laughed slightly after that._ _

__"Didn't you do some research?"_ _

__"The internet is mostly inaccurate, I don't even know why I tried."_ _

__Jeonghan giggled at that, "So no plan for us?"_ _

__Joshua shook his head, "Not yet."_ _

__"Hey do you think Hoshi stole to give us the tickets?"_ _

Joshua's eyes temporarily left the road to look at Jeonghan in shock, " _Where_ did he get the ticke—" 

__"Shua! Stop!"_ _

__Jeonghan rushed out of the car as soon as Joshua stopped it in panic._ _

__"Oh my — Shua.", Joshua soon followed Jeonghan outside, studying the scene to see what the latter screamed about._ _

Joshua felt his eyes water, in front of them was a body laying flat, face first on the ground, _did they hit him?_

__"I-is he dead?", Joshua was trembling from voice to body, not knowing what the heck he should do._ _

_Should he call the cops? The ambulance? Both?_

__Jeonghan was equally trembling, froze in shock, he can't see clearly because of the dark and now his starting to cry, he frantically picked his phone from his pocket, his fingers trembling as he dials for an ambulance. He looked at Joshua and saw how pale he was, moving uncertainly and clumsily as he tries to figure out what to do._ _

__"H-han?", Joshua called, not actually knowing what to say._ _

__"I called the ambulance, don't worry.", Jeonghan tried his very best to be the calmer of the two, his voice steady although he was throwing a curse word every second._ _

_Now what?_

__They both stood in front of the unconcious body, not knowing what to do._ _

__"It's best if we don't touch hi—", Jeonghan cut himself off as Joshua's hand gripped tightly on his, he met eyes with Joshua and nonverbally, Joshua was telling him to look forward._ _

__When he did, he gripped tighter as the body slowly stood up on its own accord, the body first lifted it's legs, then it's hips, and soon it was fully standing._ _

__The man slowly faced them, blood was dripping from his face down to his left arm, his clothes were ragged and dirt was all over him, and his hair was cut unneatly and sweat-filled._ _

__The man stared at the both of them._ _

__Stared._ _

__Stared._ _

__And smiled._ _

__The three of them stood like that for a moment, each not knowing what the heck was happening until the blood-stained man cleared the silence._ _

__"Boo?", Joshua and Jeonghan gave each other confused stares._ _

__"Aw! Come. On. Shouldn't you be running?"_ _

__Jeonghan cleared his throat, "Before we talk can you- uhhh... fix yourself?"_ _

__"Me? Oh. Right. Sorry.", Jeonghan sighed, ghosts like this are not uncommon but not alot as well, usually, they would be vengeful, sometimes just filled with fun or boredom, ghosts can show themselves to whoever they want and some like Hoshi, can even touch things when filled with overwhelming emotions._ _

__"So uh, okay, I'm fixed, now we can talk or whatever, just tell me why you didn't run.", the man instantly became clean of blood and dirt, his white skin slightly glowing in the darkness, and man, was he a looker._ _

__"Why would we run?", Joshua asked, being slightly used to talking with ghosts._ _

__The formerly bloodied man raised an eyebrow in shock, "You're really not scared of me? Huh. Okay. You can leave."_ _

__The ghost moved but neither of them moved to go inside the car, "No. Come with us, I can help you, I swear."_ _

__The ghost stopped in his tracks, "You both look familiar, what're your names?"_ _

__"I'm Joshua."_ _

__"I'm Jeonghan."_ _

__"Wait. Joshua? Joshua who's friends with—", the man pointed his pointer at Jeonghan, "Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan? The resident weirdo?"_ _

Joshua was the one who got offended with the nickname and came to step forward, Jeonghan stopped him though, _what can they do with a ghost?_

"Don't you remember me? We were classmates in that one physics class, no offense with the nickname, I don't really call you that, _they_ call you that because, y'know.", the man scratched his head, catching himself rambling, "I'm Seungcheol by the way." 

____"Seungcheol!", Joshua snapped his fingers in realization, "The one who's always with the heartthrob, Wonwoo?"_ _ _ _

____For a moment, Seungcheol stared blankly ahead, his eyes filled with longing and then he smiled, "Right. The one always with Wonwoo."_ _ _ _

____"We should talk at the apartment, it's getting cold and it's more comfortable there, you can even meet Hoshi, and then we'll talk on how we can help you. ", Jeonghan proposed and all three of them agreed._ _ _ _

____"Thank you."_ _ _ _

____"Don't thank us just yet."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be able to see half grim reaper Jeonghan in action on the next chapter. And hopefully this isn't as boring as I think, I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Anyways, stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> So that would be the end of the first chapter! I swear I'll finish this though, the storyline's already kinda finished, I just need the inspiration to write it. 
> 
> And by the way, belated Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
